


A Haven Fairytale

by Kalamac



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamac/pseuds/Kalamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Haven Fairytale, written in the style of a bedtime story.</p><p>For Aria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Haven Fairytale

Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman, named Jordan McKee, who lived in the lovely town of Haven. 

Sadly, Jordan had a terrible curse, a touch that was so painful to other people that she couldn’t touch anyone, and no-one could touch her.  
This made Jordan very sad and lonely. 

Her one friend, Dwight, a gentle giant of a man, longed to give her a hug, and tell her everything would be okay one day, but they were too scared he would be hurt, so they avoided close contact. 

What they didn’t know, was that in a weird turn of events, the very thing that made him a bullet magnet, also disrupted the electrical forces that turned Jordan into a human taser. 

They went on not knowing this, being friends, wishing they could be more, until one day, Dwight was pushed by a fleeing criminal, and unthinkingly grabbed Jordan’s uncovered arm to steady himself. 

Jordan cringed away from Dwight’s touch, already hating herself for causing her friend pain, when they realized, he hadn’t felt any. Tentatively, she reached out and touched him again. No pain at all, just soft hands on a muscular arm, and a tiny spark of more-than-friendship feeling. 

Was Jordan cured? Could this be the end of the Troubles? 

Dwight grabbed a passing Duke, and asked him to help test if the Troubles were gone. Duke eyed Jordan warily, but allowed her to touch him, shouting in pain when she did.

So the Troubles weren’t over, and Jordan could only touch Dwight. 

But Dwight was enough, and together they decided to leave Haven, promising to return one day when the Troubles were gone.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
